Shaving to remove hair whether through wet shaving or dry shaving generally involves using a shaving razor or another kind of bladed implement to slice the hair down to skin level or to trim it otherwise close to the skin. The blades that form a shaving razor often become clogged with hair and lubricating fluid that is often used to ease the shaving process. Wet shaving techniques that use a manual razor (e.g., straight razor, safety razor, and multi-bladed razor) typically entail placing the razor through a source of water after each pass of the razor to remove hair and lubricant, while dry shaving techniques that use an electric razor typically can be cleaned after shaving with a brush and/or water. Despite best efforts to keep these razors clean and free of hair and lubricant, there are small spaces that are difficult to clean, especially with multi-bladed razors, and thus, become attractive repositories for shaving debris. This shaving debris can impair the effectiveness of the razor to facilitate a satisfactory shave, which often leads to a user replacing the razor perhaps prematurely, especially with those razors used for wet shaving. Furthermore, the accumulation of shaving debris on the razor can lead to the buildup of germs and bacteria that have the potential to cause adverse health effects.